Stranded In Colorado
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Re-upload. I made a few minor adjustments. Emily and JJ miss their flight back to Quantico and have to spend six hours at an airport, with only themselves for company. How do they pass the time? And why do they start talking about Friends?


**So I originally posted this a while back but I'm re-posting it because I made a few minor adjustments and I think it's better. Plus I added a little mystery in:)**

Stranded In Colorado

It had been a long, difficult case. It had been testing for every single one of them, toddlers being abducted, raped and left by the side of the road was never easy. JJ was probably the most affected by it, having a toddler herself. But it affected them all individually, and made them realise family was important, and that monsters do exist. Then again they knew the latter a long time ago, they just never faced one in this magnitude.

After a few days, and two more dead children and two more families destroyed, they caught the monster, before he could do any more harm. He didn't go down without a fight though, he went down in a hail of bullets, and the child he had recently abducted was taken to safety just seconds earlier.

It was late at night when they caught him, and when they finally arrived back at the hotel, it was early into the next day. They didn't stop to eat, they just headed straight for bed. Since Strauss said that funds were needed, and since she wasn't allowed shut down the BAU, she took a lot of cuts in her department. One of them was that there was no more fancy, individual hotel rooms. They didn't know why she called them fancy, they were usually just two or three stars. Maybe she thought anything above a barn was luxury for them. So they had to share rooms.

Morgan went with Reid(reluctantly), Hotch with Rossi and Emily with JJ. JJ turned the key to their room, threw her bag over on the chair in the corner and flopped down onto one of the beds. Emily followed her.

''Mmm so soft, do you think we should change Em?'' came JJ's muffled voice from against her pillow.

''Too tired to,'' she mumbled, and let her eyelids win the battle they had been fighting, and let them close. Within moments, she had drifted off to sleep, and by the sounds of JJ's soft snores, she had fallen asleep just before her.

* * *

><p>Emily had a nightmare that night. She dreamt she was one of the children, and was being chased by the UnSub. She kept on running, and running, but he caught up to her, and began hitting her and shaking her for running away. ''Stop...''<p>

''Em get up!''

''No, go away.''

''Emily come on!''

This wasn't a dream. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that it was JJ who was shaking her, and urging her to get up. ''Ugh, what is it JJ?'' she asked, a little peeved at being so rudely awakened.

''Emily! The plane leaves in twenty minutes!'' JJ exclaimed, jumping off Emily, not before sending her knee into Emily's side and quickly began dressing. Emily groaned in pain, JJ had bony knees, and the information sank in immediatly. ''Twenty minutes?''

''Yes! Come on we have to go!'' she said quickly and threw a shirt at Emily. ''How fast can you get dressed?''

''I don't know, a few minutes?''

''Not good enough!'' shouted JJ, who had somehow got dressed in thirty seconds. She began running around the room, gathering up stuff and throwing them into bags. She had probably thrown some of her things into Emily's bag and vice versa, but there was no time to sort things out and fold them neatly into little piles. Emily was dressed about a minute or two after, and by then JJ had most of their stuff packed away. ''Good you're dressed, there's no time to brush your hair, we have to go now.''

''But my hair's a mess.''

''Emily we have to go now!'' JJ stated as she grabbed Emily's elbow and dragged her out the door, and flung a bag at her. ''Here take this and follow me,'' she said running off to her right.

''JJ it's this way!'' Emily shouted after her, and ran as fast as she could in heels down the corridor. They pushed the button to the elevator a little too strongly, but it was taking forever. ''Ugh come on! We've got a plane to catch! Ugh this is no use. Let's take the stairs,'' JJ groaned and ran towards the stairs. Emily followed her, and they began descending the staircase from the sixth floor to the first. JJ was going so fast she tripped, but luckily they were near a landing and the fall wasn't that bad. ''Oh my god JJ are you ok?'' Emily asked as she stopped running and dropped her bag to go help her friend.

''Emily go on without me! Catch the plane!'' she cried.

''JJ, I'm not leaving without you.''

''Emily go on without me!''

''JJ just stand up,'' Emily said, deadpan.

''Fine,'' she grumbled JJ and took Emily's outstretched hand. ''Come on Em, we have to go!'' she waved, as she began moving down the stairs again.

''JJ, we'll never make it.''

''We might, they might be waiting for us!''

''They won't, trust me. Remember that time Morgan was late? We had to leave without him, even though we wanted to wait. It's protocol JJ, we have to leave at the assigned time, with everyone or not.''

''I guess you're right. We're stuck.''

''Call Hotch, maybe he can arrange a plane to come out for us.''

''Em Strauss won't even let us have our own hotel rooms, do you think she'll allow a plane to fly to Colorado, and back, just for two agents who overslept?''

''I guess not.''

''Hmm I'll call him anyway.'' She took out her Blackberry and hit the 'two' button for Hotch. They were all on speed-dial. She had twenty-three missed calls, mostly from Hotch, a few from Morgan, a few from Rossi and Reid, and even one from Garcia. ''Twenty-three? How did we not hear them?'' Emily asked.

''We must have been wrecked. How many do you have?''

''Seventeen,'' Emily replied as she checked her own phone. Hotch picked up. ''Hello? Hotch? It's us, we are SO sorry we're late. Have you left yet?''

''Yes, we have,'' Hotch replied in his usual stern manner. ''We couldn't wait any longer.''

''Hotch we are so sorry. It won't happen again I promise.''

''I promise too!'' said Emily as she leaned over JJ's shoulder and shouted her message so Hotch would hear it.

''Emily, he's not deaf. You don't have to shout so loud,'' JJ scolded. Emily could sometimes be loud, and having her so close to your fragile eardrums wasn't healthy. ''What will we do Hotch?''

''Well Strauss won't allow another plane to come out so I guess you'll have to book a flight and get that.''

'Ok Hotch, we'll do that. And again, we are both so sorry.''

''I know, just don't let it happen again,'' he said and hung up. JJ was about to call Garcia to get them a flight but Emily had beaten her to it. ''Were you listening?''

''Yep. Oh hey Garcia. I need you to do something for me.''

''Is it about a flight?'' Garcia asked from her office back at Quantico, where they should have been heading right now.

''Uh ya, how do you know?''

''Oh my late, soon-to-be-in-trouble-when-Hotch-sees-you lovelie, I know everything.''

''Morgan?''

''Yep, so two tickets to D.C., hmm just working my magic here, ah got one! But it's not for eight hours.''

''Is that the earliest one?''

''Yes it is my raven-haired beauty.''

''Is there a flight to Quantico or anywhere near?''

''Not on a Sunday. You picked a bad day to be late Em.''

''We didn't pick it, it just happened.''

''Sure, it did. Do you want me to book these or not?''

''Do please. Thanks Garcia.''

''Anytime, sheepie. Why were you guys late in the first place? Late night?''

''No, well yes. But not in the way you think Garcia! You have a filthy mind do you know that?''

''How can I be all-knowing if I didn't know that? Give me some credit. So what were you two up to?''

''Sleeping.''

''Sleeping? That's it? No midnight raunchy sleepovers or other unmentionable activities, no manicures or horror movies or anything good like that?''

''No! We arrived back at the hotel at half two, we fell asleep straight away.''

''Sure, I believe you.''

''No you don't.''

''Yeah I don't. Ok, flights are booked, be at the airport at four, flight is for half six. Don't be late,'' she teased.

''Late? Why would we be late? Don't you think we've done enough of that lately?''

''Snark Ms Prentiss is not an attractive quality.''

''Whatever. What about the tickets and stuff?''

''I will send them to JJ's phone and you can print them put. That ok little calf?''

''Perfect. Thank you Garcia, you are a dream.''

''Oh don't I know it. It's not easy being perfect you know.''

''Ha, I'm sure it isn't. Thanks again Garcia.''

''My pleasure little chicken wing. I bid you adieu.'' Emily hung up the phone and turned to JJ. ''We've got a flight for half six.''

''Half six? But that's hours away! What are we supposed to do?''

''Well let's go to the airport first so we can make the flight this time.''

''Ok, I'll get us a taxi.'' They travelled down to the reception area and JJ went over to a payphone and dialled a number that was pinned up near it. The person on the other end of the line picked up quickly. ''Hello? Ya we'd like a taxi. Oh,'' she said as her eyes grew wide and she put down the phone. ''Was there something wrong?'' Emily asked, puzzled by JJ's strange behaviour.

''Uh yeah, they're not a taxi company.''

''Then what are they?''

''An escort service.''

''What? Try another one!.'' JJ dialled another number that she was sure was a taxi company. It was a business card somebody had stuck up. The taxi was due to arrive in ten minutes to take them to the airport. While they were waiting they sat in two of the chairs provided in the reception. ''I can't believe you called an escort service,'' Emily laughed.

''I didn't know it was an escort service!''

''Sure, so what did the guy say? I'm assuming it's a guy, with escort services the women tend to do the...other jobs.''

''Well, it was a guy, and by the sounds of it a smoker. Apparently taxi is a code word for hooker and when I said we wanted a taxi he asked me what type of girl I wanted.'' Emily snickered, despite the look she was getting from JJ. ''It's not funny!''

''Sorry JJ it's hilarious. When is the taxi going to get here? Assuming it is a taxi and not a hooker.''

''It is a taxi, and about another five minutes,'' JJ said impatiently, checking her watch. ''God Em if we can't even wait ten minutes imagine what eight hours will be like.''

''Ugh! This is going to be a long day,'' Emily sighed.

* * *

><p>The taxi arrived ten minutes later, and Emily was surprised JJ didn't attack the driver for being late. She did take it out on the seat though, digging her nails into it. JJ had a low level of patience. She was used to things being done quickly, and if they weren't it really got on her nerves. She got very angry and looked as if she'd hit you if you talked to her. So no-one did, they knew better than to mess with JJ.<p>

The drive to the airport was quiet, Emily didn't dare say a word to JJ, for fear of getting a fist in her face. The only noise was the radio, and the dull hum of the engine. The drive seemed to take forever, Emily wasn't used to quiet, empty car journeys. Even after bad cases, there was always some bit of conversation in the SUV or plane. To make matters worse, Emily was sitting directly behind the driver and he had a serious case of BO. It was like he hadn't showered in weeks. Decomposing bodies smelt better than him.

Attempting to compartmentalize the smell out, and focus on ways to calm JJ down kept Emily busy during the car ride from hell. Eventually they arrived at the airport, and Emily breathed out for the first time since she stepped into the car. ''O, sweet sweet air,'' she sighed as she lapped up as much of the precious, non-sweat filled air as humanly possible in one breath.

''You smelled it too huh?'' JJ said as she too took a deep breath.

''Oh ya. It was worse for me being behind him.'' The dirver then placed their bags in front of them. They paid the fare and went into the terminal. ''Ok, what do we do for eight hours?'' asked JJ.

''Actually it's seven and a half now,'' Emily replied.

''That doesn't help Emily,'' JJ sneered. ''I don't know about you but I'm starving. How about we get some breakfast?''

''Sounds good to me. It'll fill up some time.''

''Pity we can't eat for eight hours.''

''Seven and a half,'' Emily corrected.

''Whatever! It's still a long dam time!'' JJ shouted, earning a few looks from fellow patrons of the airport. Over breakfast they discussed what to do for the day. ''Well, there's a few shops, we could have a look in them,'' Emily suggested.

''And that will take all of one hour. There's still over six hours to fill,'' JJ grumbled.

''Look Jayje I'm only trying to help. I don't like this situation any more than you do.''

''I know, I'm sorry Em, it's just I hate waiting. Just like you hate politics.''

''What has my disdain of politics got to do with us being trapped in an airport for six hours?''

''I don't know, I'm angry that's all.''

''Really? I hadn't noticed.''

''Enough of the sarcasm Prentiss, you know it annoys me sometimes when you do that.''

''I can't help it. I have a sarcastic sense of humour,'' Emily smiled.

''You remind me of Chandler from Friends. You both are sarcastic.''

''Ugh don't compare me to him!'' Emily groaned.

''Uh, why not?'' JJ inquired.

''I hate him! He's so annoying, and I know everybody loves him but I can't stand him.''

''Really?''

''Really. I know I'm so different, hating most people's favourite character.''

''You are pretty unique. If I'm going to be honest with you I never liked him much either.''

''Finally! Someone who agrees with me!''

''Who is your favourite character then?'' JJ asked, forgetting that they had over six hours to kill.

''Phoebe, I always loved her. She was hilarious. And not annoying like Chandler.'' She spit out the last word, she clearly hated him.

''Phoebe is great. But I thought Ross would be your favourite. You know with the whole nerd thing you have going on I thought you'd like him. Maybe even find him attractive,'' JJ teased.

''I do, kinda, but I prefer Phoebe.'' She noticed the look JJ was giving her and quickly added ''As a character! Not in that way.''

''Right,'' JJ nodded. ''I always liked Rachel.''

''I liked her too, she's probably my second favourite.''

''Huh, what about Joey and Monica?''

''I love Monica and Joey's ok I guess.''

''What do you have against the male characters of the show?''

''Nothing! I just prefer the girls. Again as characters.''

''You can't fool me Emily. Come on you can tell me, are you gay?''

''No! I'm not!''

''Right, I believe you.''

''I'm really not JJ.''

''I know, I know. You don't have to keep saying it.''

''It just looked like you didn't believe me.''

''Em, if it's that you're afraid to tell me-''

''JJ I'm not. There's nothing to tell you. I'm not gay. No that there's anything wrong with it.''

''Oh of course not. Then how come I've never seen you with a guy?''

''Just cause you haven't seen him doesn't mean he doesn't exist,'' Emily winked as she took a sip of her coffee.

''What? Is there a guy? Do I know him? Is it Morgan? You guys always seemed pretty close. Is it Reid? Is it Hotch? Is it Rossi? Eww Rossi...is it someone else? Wait is it that British guy I told you to call?'' JJ asked excitedly.

''Ok, uh yes there's a guy, you know him, and I think you mean Mick Rawson.''

''Is it him?''

''Nope.''

''Then who is it? And I definitely know him?''

''Yeah...you know him...''

''Well the only mutual guy friends we have are the guys on the team...oh my god it's one of them!''

''You don't have to get so excited JJ...,'' Emily said, glancing around and noticing people were staring at the hyperactive blond.

''Who is it? Em please tell me, I won't tell anyone I promise. I'm your best friend, you can trust me.''

''Oh no, there is no way I'm telling you. It's still fresh, new, I'm not ready to tell anyone yer. Neither is he.''

''You do know this is going to drive me crazy.''

''I know.''

''And that I'll be asking you all day.''

''I know.''

''But still, oh finally a man! I owe Garcia twenty bucks.''

''What?'' Emily asked.

JJ froze halfway between taking a sip of her coffee. ''Uhh...''

''Why do you owe her twenty bucks?''

''Uh...uh, I forgot my wallet the other day and-''

''JJ, why do you owe her twenty bucks?'' Realising she had to spend six more hours with this woman and having her angry was better than her bombarding her with questions until she snapped, JJ gave in and told her. ''We had a bet. Since there was no man on the scene I thought there was a tiny possibility you were gay. Garcia thought you weren't, and we had a bet on it. She won. Thanks for being straight Em! You made me lose twenty bucks!''

''Oh I'm sorry that I'm not gay JJ. That twenty bucks is clearly important to you. And I am going to kill you both when we get back. If we ever get back. I don't think I can stand another six hours.''

''Maybe you should kill me now. We might get home quicker.''

''But you'll be going home in a bodybag.''

''At the moment it is a very attractive solution.''

* * *

><p>An hour passed. They went around a few shops, and they each bought a book and a few magazines to entertain themselves. Emily was staring absent-mindly at the Vogue magazine JJ had bought. This was monotonous and she felt like tearing her hair out. She let out a soft groan and let her head fall into her hands. ''I'm so bored JJ.''<p>

''Me too. You know this would never have happened if you got up faster.''

''Don't blame me! We would have missed it anyway! And I'm pretty sure it was your turn to set the alarm! If you had done that we wouldn't be in this mess!''

''It was your turn!''

''No it was yours!''

''Ok it was mine. But I was tired, and it slipped my mind.''

''Ya well it shouldn't.''

''Look Em I'm sorry. Let's just agree to let it behind us and not fight because if we do the next five hours are going to be hell. Well, worse than they already are going to be. And anyway I don't like fighting with you.''

''I don't like fighting with you either. But I'm just so bored!''

''There has to be something fun to do in an airport.''

''We could eat again,'' Emily said.

''What is it with you and eating? We just ate like an hour ago and you bought a candy bar and ate that. And we shared that bag of gummy bears.''

''Mmm gummy bears. I don't know, waiting makes me hungry.''

''Well I'm stuffed, so I don't think eating's a good option.''

''But I have a craving for chocolate,'' Emily whined.

''You know the average chocolate bar has eight insects legs in it?'' JJ said. Emily lost her craving for chocolate and said ''You have to stop talking to Reid.''

''I'm sorry Em, I know you love chocolate, but I had to say it. If you have a craving for chocolate because of waiting you'll have eaten your own weight in it by the time we're home.''

''I guess you're right. I don't think I'll ever eat chocolate again.''

''You will eventually. I was off it for two months when I first heard it.''

''Yay, two months without chocolate. You're my favourite person at the moment,'' Emily said sarcasticallly.

''Is that Chandler coming back?'' JJ smirked.

''Ah! Stop saying his name!''

''What Chandler?''

''Yes! Please JJ stop!''

''Ok, ok, I'll stop. So, what do we do?''

''There's probably a video aracde in here somewhere,'' stated Emily as she began scanning the terminal.

''A video arcade? Seriously? Em how old do you think we are?''

''Ok then what do you want to do? Any bright ideas?''

''Umm no.''

''I see. So arcade it is?''

''Emily I'd feel embarassed.''

''Fine you can sit here alone while I go and have some fun,'' said Emily as she picked up her bag and left JJ alone. ''Emily wait!'' shouted JJ. She ran after Emily. ''Don't leave me alone!''

''Then you're coming to the arcade with me.''

''You are the biggest nerd ever Emily.''

''At least I don't go to comi-con.''

''You don't?''

''No the thought of it scares me. All those guys dressed up as Star Trek characters, and the smell of sweat, ughh it just scares me.''

''Emily Prentiss, can take on an armed UnSub no bother, but comi-con is a step too far.''

''Fine then, if you think comi-con is great-''

''I never said that,'' JJ objected. There was no way she would ever like comi-con.

''You come with me to one.''

''No way! Never, ever, ever going to happen!''

''Who's afraid of comi-con now?''

''I'm not afraid, it's just well it's comi-con.''

''I was hoping you'd say no. I really don't want to go.''

''Maybe your mystery man will go with you,'' JJ smirked.

''Shut up,'' Emily groaned. ''Ooh we're here.'' They entered the arcade, that smelled of sweat and spilled soda. ''Ok what do we do now Em?''

''Hmmm ooh air hockey!'' Emily squealed. She put a quarter in and shouted ''JJ come on!'' JJ went over to her. ''I thought you'd be making me play Space Invaders or something.''

''We can do that later,'' Emily winked. Emily was expecting to win easily, but JJ was better than she thought. She won all three games. ''A-ha! Another win for Team Jareau!'' JJ exclaimed as she waved her hands up in the air.

''Ya ya, you got lucky,'' Emily complained. She could be a sore loser.

''Lucky three times! So what's next? Space Invaders? Pinball? Pool?''

''Someone's changed their mind.''

''Beating you has influenced me. Plus the cherry soda made me hyper!''

''How about Pacman?'' She surely can't beat me at that, she thought. She was wrong. JJ destroyed her. ''Woohoo! I win AGAIN!''

''Jesus how are you doing this? I thought you never played a game in your life.''

''I grew up with two brothers. Of course I played games!''

''You liar!''

''I never said I didn't play games!''

''Ugh, I don't want to be in here now.''

''Sore loser.''

''Maybe I am. But you're making it worse.''

''Hehehe, I need to go to the bathroom.''

''Fine, we'll go. It'll take up some time.''

* * *

><p>Two hours later they ended back in the same chairs they had been sitting on before. They were bored senseless. ''Ok how about we play a game?,'' JJ said.<p>

''I am not going back to that arcade.''

''No, we dont have to do that. How about we profile random people?''

''But you don't know how to profile.''

''You can teach me. Come on, it'll be fun.''

''Ok, pick someone.''

''Ok, how about that guy in the red hat?''

''Right, we'll he's wearing a hat, but there's no sun, so he might be bald. He's probably embarassed at this, see he's avoiding the crowd. He's dressed neatly, there's not one wrinkle on his shirt. That possibly indicates obsessive-compulsiveness.''

''Hmm you are good at this.''

''It's my job JJ.''

''Right, I forgot that.'' They profiled people randomly for an hour. After finally getting one right, JJ checked her watch. ''Hey Emily we better go to the gate.''

''You mean it's time to leave?'' Emily said excitedly.

''Yep, we can finally go!'' After a while, they were sitting on their seats in the plane after an exhausting day doing nothing. ''Uhh, this seat is so comfortable,'' JJ sighed.

''Mmmm I can't wait to get home,'' Emily agreed.

''Home to mystery man you mean?'' JJ teased.

''Yes, home to mystery man. I just want him to hold me.''

''Aww,'' JJ smiled.

''And then bury my face in his hair that always smells so nice...''

''So that crosses Morgan off the list.''

''And then he'd probably make me dinner. He knows an incredible amount of recipes.''

''That crosses Rossi off the list.''

''And then we'd just probably sit in front of the fire all night.''

''Aww, that's so sweet. But can you PLEASE tell me who it is?''

''Nope.''

''Ugh!'' JJ groaned and rested her head back against the seat. She glared daggers at Emily and Emily just smirked.

''You know Jayje, even though this day was awful and I am never going to miss a flight again, I'm glad I missed it with you.''

''Me too. If I ever had to get stuck in an airport with someone for six hours, I'd choose you.''

''I'd choose you too. And although we fought, I feel like I know you better.''

''It's like we've become closer,'' said JJ as she leaned in closer to Emily and looked her straight in the eyes. Emily stared back, and they could both feel the charge between them. ''But, let's never do that again though!'' Emily laughed, breaking away quickly.

''Oh never! If it happens again I'll end up hating you!''

''Same here! But still, I'm glad it was with you.''

''Me too.''

**Have fun guessing who mystery man is:)**


End file.
